familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1615
}} Year 1615 (MDCXV) was a common year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Sunday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1615 January - June * 1 January - The New Netherland Company is granted a 3 year monopoly in North American trade between the 40th and 45th parallels. * March 10 - Saint John Ogilvie, a Catholic priest, is hanged in Glasgow, Scotland. * May 6 - The Peace of Tyrnau was signed between Holy Roman Emperor Matthias and Gábor Bethlen. * June 2 - First Récollet missionaries arrive at Quebec City, from Rouen, France. * June 4 - Forces under the shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu took Osaka Castle in Japan, beginning a period of peace which lasts nearly 250 years. July - December * November - The Mughals under Abu Bakr attack Kajali, a border post of the Ahom kingdom. * November - Hasekura Tsunenaga visits Pope Paul V in Rome to request a trade treaty between Japan and Mexico. * December 6 - In England, John Winthrop, later governor of the future Massachusetts Bay Colony, marries his second wife (of 4), Thomasine Clopton, daughter of William Clopton of Castleins, near Groton. Undated * The second volume of Miguel Cervantes' Don Quixote is published. * End of the Sengoku Period in Japan. * Founding of the Grolsch Brewery in Groenlo, Netherlands. * Persian hordes led by Shah-Abbas kill all the monks at the David Gareja monastery complex in Georgia set fire to its collection of manuscripts and works of art. * Mary Talbot, is released from the Tower of London in recognition of her role in helping to discover the murder of Sir Thomas Overbury. * The Somers Isles Company is founded to administer Bermuda. * Johannes Kepler publishes Dissertatio cum Nuncio Sidereo in response to Galileo's discovery of Jupiter's moons. * King James I of Great Britain sent Sir Thomas Roe as his ambassador to the Mughal court of Jahangir. * The Perse School in Cambridge, England, is founded by Dr Stephen Perse. Births *January 14 - John Biddle, English theologian (d. 1662) *January 25 - Govert Flinck, Dutch painter (d. 1660) *January 30 - Thomas Rolfe, Virginia colonist and son of Pocahontas *March 13 - Pope Innocent XII (d. 1700) *June 20 (or July 31) - Salvator Rosa, Italian painter (died 1673) *September 7 - Colonel John Birch, English soldier (d. 1691) *November 5 - Ibrahim I, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1648) *November 12 - Richard Baxter, English clergyman (d. 1691) *November 24 - Philipp Wilhelm (d. 1690) : See also 1615 births. Deaths *January 31 - Claudio Aquaviva, Italian Jesuit (b. 1543) *February 4 - Dom Justo Takayama, Japanese warlord (b. 1552) *March 4 - Hans von Aachen, German painter (b. 1552) *May 4 - Adriaan van Roomen, Flemish mathematician (b. 1561) *May 7 - Sanada Yukimura, legendary Japanese samurai (b. 1567) *May 27 - Marguerite de Valois, queen of Henry IV of France (b. 1553) *June 23 - Mashita Nagamori, minor Japanese daimyo (b. 1545) *September 1 - Étienne Pasquier, French lawyer and man of letters (b. 1529) *September 27 - Arbella Stuart, English noblewoman and woman of letters (b. 1575) *November 24 - Sethus Calvisius, German calendar reformer (b. 1556) : See also 1615 deaths.